Interlude at the Bronz
by The Doh-man
Summary: A few days after Buffy's naughty break with Spike in the back alley of the DoubleMeat Palace and before their playful encounter under the rug in Spike's Crypt, they had some fun on a slow night at the Bronz. Rated M for VERY Spuffy naughtiness! R&R!


This is a little more than just a sappy romantic **SPUFFY**.

.

**TITLE: ****Interlude at the Bronz**

**.**

**TEASER: **A few days after Buffy's naughty break with Spike in the back alley of the Double Meat Palace and before their playful encounter under the rug in Spike's Crypt, they had a little fun on a slow night at the Bronz. Rated M for a reason ... very, very, Spuffy!

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the shear genius of Joss. The standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing but the love for the Buffyverse and a desire to throw together a few stories in hopes of entertaining whoever reads what I write. This particular story is a very strong "M" so beware. I suggest DO NOT READ it if you can't handle P with P.

.

**A/N: **This takes place during season six while Buffy is struggling with her feelings of emptiness. She tries to put on a good face and endure each day but at night she gives in to the temptations that Spike tosses her way. This little story is a night or two before the episode "Dead Things" when they end up naked under a rug in Spike's crypt. This story pushes the far left limit of "M" so just move on if you can't handle some serious lemon.

.

"Bye all," Buffy said, quickly collecting her things. She did not need a second invite to leave.

"See you tomorrow Buffy, remember, regularly scheduled time," the manager said as Buffy hurried out the door.

"_Thank God,"_ Buffy thought to herself. She had gotten off work all of three hours early tonight. It felt so good to be free of the Doublemeat Palace. Lucky for her, it was a dead Wednesday night in Sunnydale and they didn't need a second register open. Good thing management was all about the bottomline and saving a buck, less workers meant less expenses on a slow night.

Buffy smiled to herself as she began her walk home, again amazed that it felt so good to be out of there early for a change. At least tonight she had not been working near the grill so the usual nauseating smell wasn't clinging to her.

"Hey there luv." Spike said as stepped out of an alleyway, cigarette in hand.

Buffy jumped at the sudden interuption to her joy of getting off early. "Hey Spike," Buffy acknowledged with no enthusiasm detectable in her voice. The whole Spike then was like a weight of drama on her shoulders. He made her ... he brought out in her ... things that she shouldn't even begin to allow.

"The night is young you know. We should go somewhere, do something." Spike took a drag on the cigarette as he looked up at the stars.

"What? A dtae?" Buffy was a little surprised at the offier. "No, I think I'll just go home to Dawn."

"No luck there mate, she's with Red." He took another puff on the cigarette.

Quizzically Buffy asked, "How do you know?"

"Been to your place already … saw them leave … something about popcorn and movie night. I figure the witch is trying to make up with the Little Bit after going all wonky with the magics awhile back."

"Great … home alone for Buffy," she said with a pout.

"I say we hit the Bronz tonight," Spike added with a sound of confidence.

"No," Buffy said emphatically.

They walked and talked all the way back to Buffy's house. Although she said "No" to Spike's offer a dozen more times, she ended up showering and getting dressed up in the skimpiest thing Spike could find in her closet. Within two hours of getting off work early, Buffy was sitting at a table in the Bronz.

"See, I told you the place would be dead, Buffy said as Spike arrived back at the table. He had gone to the bar to get drinks.

"I like things dead luv," Spike replied with several layers of pun intended.

She just looked at him and rolled her eyes. Although the band was playing to about a dozen people in the audience, it seemed somewhat soothing to just be away from work, home … things.

"Here you go. Try this." Spike set a clearly alcoholic beverage down on the table in front of her.

"Spike, you know booze and Buffy just doesn't mix well," she protested.

"Go on now and try it. It's one of those poncy foo-foo mixed-drinks. Come on, give it a go." Spike pushed the drink closer to her as he took a good swig of his beer.

"Mmm … this isn't that bad." She quickly downed the drink in less than ten minutes and even asked him for another. By the time she was on her third drink, she was feeling … liberated.

Spike took her hand and led her upstairs in the balcony area. Instead of over-watching the band, he moved to the back area where several tables and benches were somewhat hidden in the dimness. One the weekends it was make-out central up here. Tonight, it was practically empty.

He took her drink and set it down on a nearby table, then turned to look at her. In that moment Buffy felt alive and uninhibited. None of her friends were there; the place was practically theirs for the night, just him … and her.

She pushed him back against the wall and passionately began to kiss him. He tried to move but she held him there. She teased him with kisses to his neck and along his jaw. She wanted to be the aggressor this time for a minute. Something about it excited her beyond belief. It was freeing to just let herself go like this. It felt, for the moment, like she had her fire back.

Finally she let Spike get a hand free. He wasted no time in grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist. Her short black skirt allowed him perfect access. They just stood there for a few minutes engrossed in each other's lustful touch. She felt herself getting wetter.

The band seemed to her like it was in the far distance even though she and Spike were in a corner of the balcony not far from a speaker. A small party of three or four people playing pool and occasionally dancing went on down on the main floor. It caught Buffy's attention that nobody seemed to notice the two playful lovers in the balcony.

Buffy was hot and sweaty from the poor ventilation up in the balcony area but the heat seemed to make tonight even more exciting, even more passionate. It also was an erotic shock to her senses when Spike slid his cold hands down her back and across her ass to her inner thigh. He skillfully maneuvered his hand to her very private warm spot. His fingers danced across the thin material of her panties sending tiny jolts of tingling pleasure throughout her body.

Buffy shivered in reply. The sensations were incredible. The eroticism of doing it in plain sight, yet hidden away ... it was unbelievable! Her hand felt his hardness through his jeans. She glanced around several times and then, positive that no one was watching, she released his manhood from his jeans. It pressed firmly between them while she started slowly grinding her hips against it.

Spike moaned in pleasure. In an instant, he whirled her around, reversing positions. Now, it was Buffy's backside that was firmly against the wall. Now, it was his turn to take her; to possess her. He slammed his hips into hers with a selfish low growl. His skilled fingers slid her sheer black underwear to one side of her swollen mound. He could feel her wetness literally drip onto his fingers.

Spike raised Buffy up against the wall to get a better position. Her hand dropped down between them and guided his rock hard manhood into position, with ease it slipped into her. Spike let out a needless but ever so tense breath. Buffy sighed in pleasure. Spike groaned back in response. Their motions seemed to answer each other … passionate and deliberate.

He heard her breathing become heavier and rhythmic. She was so much woman! I all of his unlife he had never been so smitten, not even with Drue ... and he really enjoyed Drue. Spike looked with peaceful amazement at the beautiful creature that was riding his cock, he felt his own orgasm drawing closer.

Out of the blue, Buffy pulled back from a passionate kiss and looked at him with an intensity that startled Spike. She had a naughty look in her eye that toyed with Spike. This just kept getting better he thought.

"You can have a little taste," she said in a sultry voice Spike had seldom heard from her. She made her meaning clear when she brushed her hair back from her neck.

"Buffy, you sure bout that luv? We've, I've, never ...," Spike said, still a little surprised at her offer. He stood there for a few seconds, still in her, yet more focused for that moment exploring the depths of her eyes. He was looking for meaning behind the offer.

"Just a little taste is okay." Her words hung in his ears.

"I guess there's a first time for bloody everything."

They resumed kissing and grinding into each other, his manhood exploring her depths with every stroke. She ran her fingers through his curly blonde hair. She whispered in his ear, "take me." He responded by thrusting into her so hard that she knew she would have bruises in the morning on her back and butt.

She felt his fangs extend as his face exposed the beast within him. It seemed so erotic … his bumpies and lumpies. She knew she needed a little beast in her boy to make it exciting.

He buried his face in her cleavage. Her blouse was no match for his eagerness and popped a couple buttons, exposing her bra. With a quick tug on her front bra strap, her breast was his for the taking. He bit down softly around her right nipple, careful to only sink the tips of his fangs into her flesh. With the skill of a surgeon, two small holes were in her breast just above her areola.

Spike considered that even if his chip could activate because of her, it wouldn't. He had no intent to harm her … only to please her … love her. He felt the sweet taste of her Slayer enriched blood drip into his mouth. In one way the taste was familiar. He had drained a Slayer before in the boxer rebellion; yet, Buffy's blood was like an aphrodisiac to him. Was it because of how he felt for her? Was it perhaps because they were in the heat of passion? Either way, he tasted the energy in her blood, the power, the sensuality … all at once.

For Buffy, it hurt a little but yet it was intensely sensual! She began riding him with even more intensity. Buffy loved how he, along with those very yummy drinks, could make her lose control of her inhibitions. Just then … she lost total control! The orgasm swept over her like a crashing ocean wave, causing her to arch her back in his tight embrace.

Spike could sense her muscles rapidly contract and release his manhood over and over again as he continued his sexual cadence. He released her soft puffy nipple from his bite, moving his head up to her lips. He kissed from her lips to her chin to her ear and back down to her neck.

She could still feel his strong manhood plunging deep inside her. Her first orgasm started to subside but she knew it was not over. She could feel another one … or two … or … coming. They were slightly smaller than the first but they loomed not far away at all.

She took control of him again. She started to nuzzle his neck, then down to his chest. She pulled in a little bit of his skin between her teeth, playing with it, moving her nibbles to his side, under his arm and then back to his nipple. Her teeth slowly raked across his sensitive areas, and then she bit down.

The pain was minimal for Spike but the rush of excitement was intense for both of them. No blood flowed but what she was doing to him made his manhood got even harder, if that were possible. Every time she moved her bite to a different location on his body, Spike fiercely drove himself into her.

He began moving far more rapidly than before. He was approaching his limit, his ability to hold back. Suddenly, he couldn't hold it any longer. His orgasm exploded into her when she released her bite from his neck. He felt it shoot out of him in several strong bursts of basic sexual passion. With his lustful craving fulfilled for an instant, Spike slowed down his thrusts into her tight little sweet spot. He slightly quickened his pace again when she locked an arm around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Don't stop … don't, I … I'm going to cum again."

With every thust his dick glided in and out of her well lubricated by a mix of her girl juices and his creamy cum. He fought back the twinge of intense stimulation her womanhood delivered to his very sensitive cock. By now he could feel his cum leaking from around the tight grip of her pussy and along his shaft, several drips fell from his balls and hit the floor.

Within a few seconds and with several solid thrusts, Buffy gave out a pleasing reserved yelp as a rush of pleasure powerfully hit her for a second time. It cascaded from her sweet spot, all over her body and back again. Then a shorter yet lingering orgasm hit her almost immediately after the last one faded causing her to squirm just a little in his strong embrace. Finally, a smaller, softer one rippled across her, making her nipples tingle and seeming to drain her of any remaining energy left in her body.

Spike slowed his thrusts and at long last stopped as if perfectly sensing when her strength was depleted with the last orgasm. She opened her eyes, not even realizing that she had closed them somewhere in that last rush of pleasure. She looked into Spike's eyes. His face was back to normal by the time their lips met in one long passionate embrace.

She slowly dropped her leg from around his waist, immediately becoming conscious of how big of a mess they had made. Several picture frames were knocked off the wall, a plant was overturned, a nearby table had been knocked over, and good amount of Spike's liquid love was leaking out of her and running down her leg. Spike caught her as she went weak and her knees buckled beneath her.

With a slight giggle she said, "I think I'll be alright. But … I could use a napkin or two … dozen." Seeing his cum leaking out of her pussy and all over her inner thigh made her feel dark and naughty. It was a break from being the good girl all the time. Yet ... she knew this was not her true nature. This was not who she was on the inside. She has always been the hero, however, for tonight ... she just didn't care. Buffy wondered if this was how Faith managed to do all the bad things that she did.

Spike smiled smugly, effortlessly managing his manhood back into his pants and zipping up. He knew only he could make her cum that intensely. "Stay here luv and I'll be right back."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," She said with a little grin. "At least not until I can feel my legs again." The grin broke into a full on smile as she watched him dart down the stairs and toward the restroom area.

Before his foot hit the last step coming from the balcony, Spike noticed the older Hispanic guy watching him. Thinking little of it, Spike moved hurriedly toward the narrow hallway to restrooms. When Spike felt a hand on his shoulder he quickly turned and delivered an elbow to the man's face.

The man reeled back several feet and tumbled to the ground. Spike felt the all too familiar blinding pain pulse from his chip throughout his skull. It literally felt like his head would pop. He stumbled back against a wall, clutching his head for until the pain faded.

The man got to his feet and violently shoved Spike down the hall and into the men's restroom. Spike regained his composure just as the back of his head hit the brick wall beside the sink. "Officer Frank Poncherello, California Highway Patrol," the man proclaimed through gritted teeth. He followed up the statement by flashing a badge in Spike's face.

"Well, well aren't you officer friendly," Spike retorted. "Don't see myself on a bloody highway anytime soon so how about you running off and handing out a few tickets to the blokes that are deserving."

"As a duly sworn officer of the law my authority extends beyond the interstate my friend, even if I am off duty and on vacation. Anyway, I saw you up there having sex with that blonde girl!"

"Sorry mate, I don't share, not that one at least." Spike pushed himself slightly off the wall and took a step toward officer Poncherello.

"In case you didn't know, public indecency is illegal in all fifty states to include here in California." Officer Poncherello moved with skilled fluidity as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and slapped the first ring around Spike's wrist. "You know, come to think of it, hitting a law enforcement officer is also illegal," Frank Poncherello said with a sarcastic grin across his face.

"You're under arrest," however, when Frank tried to pull Spike's arm behind his back, it didn't move. Again the officer pulled down hard with all his strength, trying to force Spike's arm behind his back.

"You're an arrogant one for sure. Resisting arrest is also illegal. If you are trying to keep score that would be three separate charges so far." Frank continued to tug on Spike's arm. "Oh … and if that girl is under 18, you are going down for a long time."

"If I didn't have this bloody chip, you'd be dead by now," Spike said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Damn, threatening an officer is another charge! You just need to shut up so I can read you your rights." Frank said forcefully, still trying to wrestle Spike's arm behind his back.

"I think not," is all Spike said as he changed into his game face and solidly head-butted Officer Poncherello. Again both men were in pain as they struggled to regain control of their faculties.

Frank pulled his gun and Spike quickly swatted it out of his hands. Frank pulled a taser from a small clip on his belt and thrust it at Spike who blocked the attempt and quickly seized the device from the officer's hand.

Frank had a shocked look on his face. "How the …?" He then dove for his gun lying on the floor by a stall door. His hand made it to the weapon and Frank began to roll over in order to take aim at his prisoner.

Spike, however, was bit quicker and placed the taser against franks arm and pushed the button. Although Spikes chip caused his head to almost explode yet again in pain, he held the taser there long enough to full incapacitate Frank.

Spike quickly found Frank's key to the cuffs and released it from his wrist. Spike also discovered that ole Frankie boy had a second set of cuffs as backup. "Well, aren't we prepared," Spike muttered as he hauled Officer Poncherello into a stall and handcuffed him to a toilet with the second set of cuffs. "_I may have a use for these later,"_ he thought, looking at the original set of cuffs. He put them in his back pocket along with the key.

Grabbing a few hand towels from the sink area, he crammed them in Frank's mouth and then finally dropped the weapons in the trash. "That should keep you occupied for awhile," Spike said to a still unconscious Officer Poncherello.

Although the entire encounter didn't take more than five minutes, Spike felt like he had been gone for an hour. He hurriedly snagged a towel from the bar and quickly made it back up the stairs to Buffy.

"A towel? Wow, I must rate as the biggest sleaze at the Bronz this week. I get my own honorary slut towel." Regardless of her comments, Buffy gladly took the towel and began wiping vampire cum from all over her leg and associated parts.

As she finished with the emergency clean up, Spike watched her with desire in his eyes. That was his cum all over her sweet pussy. He was in awe as she skillfully lifted up her skirt and parted the moist lips of her womanhood to wipe his juices off. It made him excited to think that he could be so bold ... so bad with her.

He let her finish the clean up then Spike guided her to a table with a couple of chairs in a back corner of the main floor. He felt like such a man when he was with her. Something about her made him want to be a better … evil vampire. The thought confounded him.

They had just sat down when she reached over and touched his manhood through his pants. The table covered her wondering hand but Spike's shocked look gave it away to whoever would have been watching. She looked at him again with an exploring intensity that he did not fully understand.

"Uh … Buffy, you have to give a bloke a minute to recharge the batteries."

"You have a few generations of experience, not to mention, super strength, super stamina, and stuff. I think you can keep up," she said with a look that wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Her hand slipped the button of his jeans and unzipped him. She loved the fact he usually went commando so underwear was never there to get in the way.

"Damn, sassy one tonight you are," Spike said with an expression of acceptance on his face.

Spike slightly flinched when her hand touched his only half flaccid somewhat sticky cock. "Sorry bout that luv, we did make a bit of a mess."

Buffy didn't say anything. Her hand action did all the communicating. Capturing his manhood firmly in her grasp, she moved her hand up and down the stiffening shaft, watching his every reaction.

Spike eased back in the chair and blinked heavily, his dick starting to get rock hard again. Something about a fight must have made him spunky once more. He tried to relax but the sexual tension was again building. He struggled with thoughts of what he wanted to do TO her and what he just wanted to do WITH her.

As her hand moved up and down his tool Buffy kept trying to tell herself that this was just lust and infatuation and something childish like that but she kept coming back to the thought that scared her the most. She wondered if she actually l cared him. She couldn't love … him! After all, he was evil, a monster on the inside. Yet, what she felt seemed not unlike what she had felt with Angel.

She gently rubbed her thumb around the head of his dick occasionally making a broad sweeping stroke across his shaft. With every twist of her hand she could see him restrain himself from jumping and twitching at the sensation. She felt him get hard again in her hand. He made a charming little smile that told her more than words could say.

As she continued to massage his manhood under the table she snuggled in close to him. She teased the head of his hard dick and stroked it, feeling his next round of precum on her fingertips. Finally, she asked a simple, yet perplexing question. "Spike, what is … this THING … you know … between us? I don't … I can't …," she hesitated. "It's not love. It can't be. I can't love you."

He looked down at her snuggled under his arm. His eyes gave way to the dark, stormy look that seemed to make her feel as if she were the most beautiful girl in the world. "Buffy, I … I don't know." He couldn't say more. He wanted to tell her he loved her but not this time. Silence seemed a better answer.

For the moment, Buffy seemed content with the mystery that surrounded whatever they had together. She knew that in the morning she would likely feel guilty, remorseful, angry over lowering herself to be Spike's sex toy but tonight … tonight, it felt right and she didn't care. Her hand quickened the pace. She wanted to see him cum this time. It was his turn for a second helping.

The sensation hit him as her pace increased. He threw his head back and slightly arched in the chair. "Oh … bloody … hell," he quietly muttered.

.

**The End **

**.**

**A/N: **If you happen to little your stories a little steamy, I have a few more "M" rated stories under my belt. Read my newest story ... "Maximum Intensity" for a little Buffy/Angel fun from season 6. I'm not gonna lie, my sexy sweetie (AKA my new bride) sorta inspired this story so I thought of a rather exciting (and mind you impossible) fantasy and then asked myself how Buffy and Spike would play it out.

WHAT? You STILL want MORE steamy stories? Well try my Buffy story "Swayed By Evil" it has some Darla/Hank Summers/Angel action there. Also, my story "What is ... Love?" a Star Trek Original Series story with Kirk and a well remembered Drill Thrall named Shahna. My other story in the Buffy family is "Dreams of a Virginia Slave Slayer" it hints of a little naughtiness ... not too bad.


End file.
